To satisfy the growing demands for wireless data traffic since commercialization of a 4th generation (4G) communication system, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. That is why the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (post LTE) system.
To achieve high data rates, deployment of the 5G communication system in a millimeter wave (mmWave) band (for example, 60 GHz) is under consideration. In order to mitigate propagation path loss and increase a propagation distance in the mmWave band, beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (massive MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna technology have been discussed for the 5G communication system.
Further, to improve a system network, techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed for the 5G communication system.
Besides, advanced coding modulation (ACM) techniques such as hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access techniques such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) and non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) have been developed for the 5G communication system.
To satisfy the growing demands for wireless data traffic since commercialization of a 4G communication system, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. That is why the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system.
Owing to the development of mobile communication technology, mobile communication users have rapidly been increasing in number. The federal communication commission (FCC) presented high requirements (a positioning error range within 3 m) in relation to measurement of the position of a user (hereinafter, referred to “positioning”), for public safety of mobile communication users. Further, along with the emergence of the Internet of things (IoT) and various positioning-based services, there is a pressing need for a high-accuracy positioning technique with an error range within 1 m indoors and outdoors. Therefore, a leading organization working on standardization of mobile communication technology, 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) is studying various positioning techniques that satisfy the requirements of the FCC. The 3GPP mainly considers improvement of indoor and outdoor positioning performance by a wireless communication-based positioning technique using the difference between the reception timings of signals transmitted by nodes which have already been positioned. The nodes used for positioning may include a base station (BS), a relay, a fixed D2D node, a global positioning system (GPS), a mobile D2D terminal whose position is known (by a conventional positioning technique).